


𝐬𝐞𝐞 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐥𝐚𝐭𝐞𝐫, 𝐦𝐲 𝐟𝐫𝐢𝐞𝐧𝐝

by astrosbucky (dalynjamaica)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: In memory of Chadwick Boseman, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26224354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dalynjamaica/pseuds/astrosbucky
Summary: this is just me trying to sum up the courage to write about mr. chadwick boseman, who i will eternally love and respect for as long as i live. this may not make sense because i'm still mourning along with the rest of the world due to his passing on friday, but please respect what i have written.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 5





	𝐬𝐞𝐞 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐥𝐚𝐭𝐞𝐫, 𝐦𝐲 𝐟𝐫𝐢𝐞𝐧𝐝

_𝐢 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐚 𝐜𝐡𝐢𝐥𝐝 𝐰𝐡𝐞𝐧 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐜𝐚𝐦𝐞 𝐢𝐧𝐭𝐨 𝐦𝐲 𝐥𝐢𝐟𝐞 𝐩𝐥𝐚𝐲𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐚 𝐬𝐭𝐫𝐞𝐞𝐭 𝐩𝐨𝐥𝐢𝐭𝐢𝐜𝐢𝐚𝐧 𝐛𝐲 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐧𝐚𝐦𝐞 𝐨𝐟 𝐝𝐞𝐱𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐜𝐨𝐥𝐥𝐢𝐧𝐬 𝐢𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐜𝐨𝐥𝐝 𝐜𝐚𝐬𝐞 𝐞𝐩𝐢𝐬𝐨𝐝𝐞 𝐭𝐢𝐭𝐥𝐞𝐝 𝐬𝐭𝐫𝐞𝐞𝐭 𝐦𝐨𝐧𝐞𝐲 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐢 𝐡𝐚𝐝 𝐝𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐥𝐨𝐩𝐞𝐝 𝐚 𝐥𝐢𝐭𝐭𝐥𝐞 𝐜𝐫𝐮𝐬𝐡 𝐨𝐧 𝐲𝐨𝐮. 𝐢 𝐚𝐮𝐭𝐨𝐦𝐚𝐭𝐢𝐜𝐚𝐥𝐥𝐲 𝐥𝐨𝐨𝐤𝐞𝐝 𝐚𝐭 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐬𝐚𝐢𝐝 𝐭𝐨 𝐦𝐲𝐬𝐞𝐥𝐟, "𝐢 𝐦𝐚𝐲 𝐟𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞𝐭 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐧𝐚𝐦𝐞 𝐛𝐮𝐭 𝐢'𝐥𝐥 𝐧𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫 𝐟𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞𝐭 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐟𝐚𝐜𝐞 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐤𝐢𝐧𝐝 𝐬𝐦𝐢𝐥𝐞 𝐨𝐟 𝐡𝐢𝐬."_

_𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐧 𝐜𝐚𝐦𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐲𝐞𝐚𝐫 𝟐𝟎𝟏𝟑, 𝐰𝐡𝐞𝐧 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐩𝐨𝐫𝐭𝐫𝐚𝐲𝐞𝐝 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐢𝐜𝐨𝐧𝐢𝐜 𝐣𝐚𝐜𝐤𝐢𝐞 𝐫𝐨𝐛𝐢𝐧𝐬𝐨𝐧 𝐢𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐛𝐢𝐨𝐠𝐫𝐚𝐩𝐡𝐢𝐜𝐚𝐥 𝐟𝐢𝐥𝐦 𝟒𝟐, 𝐦𝐲 𝐜𝐫𝐮𝐬𝐡 𝐨𝐧 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐡𝐚𝐝 𝐠𝐨𝐧𝐞 𝐟𝐫𝐨𝐦 𝐚 𝐥𝐢𝐭𝐭𝐥𝐞 𝐨𝐧𝐞 𝐭𝐨 𝐚 𝐛𝐢𝐠 𝐨𝐧𝐞. 𝐢 𝐤𝐧𝐨𝐰 𝐟𝐨𝐫 𝐚 𝐟𝐚𝐜𝐭 𝐢𝐟 𝐣𝐚𝐜𝐤𝐢𝐞 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐬𝐭𝐢𝐥𝐥 𝐚𝐥𝐢𝐯𝐞 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐬𝐚𝐰 𝐲𝐨𝐮𝐫 𝐩𝐨𝐫𝐭𝐫𝐚𝐲𝐚𝐥 𝐨𝐟 𝐡𝐢𝐦, 𝐡𝐞 𝐰𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝 𝐛𝐞 𝐞𝐱𝐭𝐫𝐚𝐨𝐫𝐝𝐢𝐧𝐚𝐫𝐢𝐥𝐲 𝐩𝐫𝐨𝐮𝐝 𝐨𝐟 𝐲𝐨𝐮._

_𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐚𝐦𝐞 𝐠𝐨𝐞𝐬 𝐟𝐨𝐫 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐟𝐚𝐦𝐢𝐥𝐢𝐞𝐬 𝐨𝐟 𝐣𝐚𝐦𝐞𝐬 𝐛𝐫𝐨𝐰𝐧 & 𝐭𝐡𝐮𝐫𝐠𝐨𝐨𝐝 𝐦𝐚𝐫𝐬𝐡𝐚𝐥𝐥, 𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐨𝐮𝐠𝐡 𝐢 𝐡𝐚𝐯𝐞 𝐨𝐧𝐥𝐲 𝐬𝐞𝐞𝐧 𝐚 𝐥𝐢𝐭𝐭𝐥𝐞 𝐛𝐢𝐭 𝐨𝐟 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐛𝐞𝐠𝐢𝐧𝐧𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐨𝐟 𝐠𝐞𝐭 𝐨𝐧 𝐮𝐩 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐢 𝐝𝐨 𝐩𝐥𝐚𝐧 𝐨𝐧 𝐰𝐚𝐭𝐜𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐦𝐚𝐫𝐬𝐡𝐚𝐥𝐥. 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐲 𝐰𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝 𝐛𝐞 𝐞𝐱𝐭𝐫𝐚𝐨𝐫𝐝𝐢𝐧𝐚𝐫𝐢𝐥𝐲 𝐩𝐫𝐨𝐮𝐝 𝐨𝐟 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐚𝐬 𝐰𝐞𝐥𝐥. _

_𝐨𝐧 𝐭𝐨 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐫𝐨𝐥𝐞 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐩𝐥𝐚𝐲𝐞𝐝, 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐢𝐜𝐨𝐧𝐢𝐜 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐧𝐨𝐰 𝐥𝐞𝐠𝐞𝐧𝐝𝐚𝐫𝐲 𝐭'𝐜𝐡𝐚𝐥𝐥𝐚. 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐠𝐚𝐯𝐞 𝐩𝐞𝐨𝐩𝐥𝐞 𝐚 𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐬𝐨𝐧 𝐭𝐨 𝐛𝐞 𝐩𝐫𝐨𝐮𝐝 𝐨𝐟 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐢𝐫 𝐬𝐤𝐢𝐧 𝐜𝐨𝐥𝐨𝐫 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐢𝐫 𝐜𝐮𝐥𝐭𝐮𝐫𝐞 𝐚𝐬 𝐰𝐞𝐥𝐥. 𝐚𝐟𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐰𝐚𝐭𝐜𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐛𝐥𝐚𝐜𝐤 𝐩𝐚𝐧𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫 𝐟𝐨𝐫 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐟𝐢𝐫𝐬𝐭 𝐭𝐢𝐦𝐞 𝐣𝐮𝐬𝐭 𝐥𝐚𝐬𝐭 𝐧𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭, 𝐢 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐥𝐞𝐟𝐭 𝐢𝐧 𝐚𝐰𝐞 𝐨𝐟 𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫𝐲𝐨𝐧𝐞'𝐬 𝐩𝐞𝐫𝐟𝐨𝐫𝐦𝐚𝐧𝐜𝐞 𝐟𝐫𝐨𝐦 𝐲𝐨𝐮𝐫𝐬 𝐚𝐥𝐥 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐰𝐚𝐲 𝐝𝐨𝐰𝐧 𝐭𝐨 𝐚𝐧𝐝𝐲 𝐬𝐞𝐫𝐤𝐢𝐬'._

_𝐲𝐨𝐮𝐫 𝐥𝐞𝐠𝐚𝐜𝐲 𝐰𝐢𝐥𝐥 𝐛𝐞 𝐫𝐞𝐦𝐞𝐦𝐛𝐞𝐫𝐞𝐝 𝐟𝐨𝐫𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫. 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐰𝐢𝐥𝐥 𝐛𝐞 𝐫𝐞𝐦𝐞𝐦𝐛𝐞𝐫𝐞𝐝 𝐟𝐨𝐫𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫. 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐰𝐢𝐥𝐥 𝐛𝐞 𝐥𝐨𝐯𝐞𝐝 𝐟𝐨𝐫𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫. 𝐢 𝐚𝐬𝐩𝐢𝐫𝐞 𝐭𝐨 𝐛𝐞 𝐬𝐨𝐦𝐞𝐰𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐥𝐢𝐤𝐞 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐢 𝐤𝐧𝐨𝐰 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐢'𝐥𝐥 𝐧𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫 𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐜𝐡 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐩𝐢𝐧𝐧𝐚𝐜𝐥𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐝𝐢𝐝 𝐛𝐮𝐭 𝐢 𝐤𝐧𝐨𝐰 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐚𝐬 𝐥𝐨𝐧𝐠 𝐚𝐬 𝐢 𝐤𝐞𝐞𝐩 𝐩𝐨𝐬𝐢𝐭𝐢𝐯𝐞 𝐞𝐧𝐞𝐫𝐠𝐲 𝐚𝐫𝐨𝐮𝐧𝐝 𝐦𝐞, 𝐢 𝐬𝐡𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝 𝐛𝐞 𝐨𝐤𝐚𝐲._

_𝐢'𝐯𝐞 𝐬𝐞𝐞𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐩𝐢𝐜𝐭𝐮𝐫𝐞𝐬 𝐨𝐟 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐭𝐫𝐚𝐮𝐦𝐚𝐭𝐢𝐜 𝐰𝐞𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭 𝐥𝐨𝐬𝐬 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐢 𝐧𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫 𝐬𝐚𝐢𝐝 𝐚𝐧𝐲𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐧𝐞𝐠𝐚𝐭𝐢𝐯𝐞 𝐚𝐛𝐨𝐮𝐭 𝐢𝐭 𝐛𝐞𝐜𝐚𝐮𝐬𝐞 𝐢 𝐨𝐫𝐢𝐠𝐢𝐧𝐚𝐥𝐥𝐲 𝐭𝐡𝐨𝐮𝐠𝐡𝐭 𝐢𝐭 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐟𝐨𝐫 𝐚 𝐦𝐨𝐯𝐢𝐞 𝐫𝐨𝐥𝐞 𝐛𝐮𝐭 𝐢 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐰𝐫𝐨𝐧𝐠. 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐟𝐚𝐜𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐠𝐚𝐯𝐞 𝐮𝐬 𝐚𝐥𝐥 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐬𝐞 𝐢𝐧𝐜𝐫𝐞𝐝𝐢𝐛𝐥𝐞 𝐩𝐞𝐫𝐟𝐨𝐫𝐦𝐚𝐧𝐜𝐞𝐬 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐬𝐞 𝐥𝐚𝐬𝐭 𝐟𝐨𝐮𝐫 𝐲𝐞𝐚𝐫𝐬 𝐰𝐡𝐢𝐥𝐞 𝐝𝐞𝐚𝐥𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡 𝐲𝐨𝐮𝐫 𝐨𝐰𝐧 𝐩𝐫𝐢𝐯𝐚𝐭𝐞 𝐛𝐚𝐭𝐭𝐥𝐞 𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡 𝐜𝐚𝐧𝐜𝐞𝐫 𝐬𝐡𝐨𝐰𝐬 𝐚 𝐰𝐡𝐨𝐥𝐞 𝐝𝐢𝐟𝐟𝐞𝐫𝐞𝐧𝐭 𝐥𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐥 𝐨𝐟 𝐡𝐮𝐦𝐛𝐥𝐞𝐧𝐞𝐬𝐬 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐢 𝐡𝐚𝐯𝐞 𝐧𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫 𝐬𝐞𝐞𝐧 𝐛𝐞𝐟𝐨𝐫𝐞 𝐢𝐧 𝐦𝐲 𝐥𝐢𝐟𝐞._   
  
_𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐟𝐨𝐮𝐠𝐡𝐭 𝐚 𝐠𝐨𝐨𝐝 𝐟𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭. 𝐫𝐞𝐬𝐭 𝐧𝐨𝐰 𝐦𝐲 𝐠𝐨𝐨𝐝 𝐦𝐚𝐧 & 𝐢 𝐚𝐦 𝐞𝐭𝐞𝐫𝐧𝐚𝐥𝐥𝐲 𝐠𝐫𝐚𝐭𝐞𝐟𝐮𝐥 𝐟𝐨𝐫 𝐰𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐡𝐚𝐯𝐞 𝐝𝐨𝐧𝐞. 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐧𝐤 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐟𝐨𝐫 𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫𝐲𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐜𝐡𝐚𝐝𝐰𝐢𝐜𝐤 𝐚𝐚𝐫𝐨𝐧 𝐛𝐨𝐬𝐞𝐦𝐚𝐧 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐩𝐚𝐬𝐬 𝐨𝐧 𝐦𝐲 𝐡𝐞𝐥𝐥𝐨'𝐬 𝐭𝐨 𝐬𝐭𝐚𝐧 𝐟𝐨𝐫 𝐦𝐞, 𝐰𝐢𝐥𝐥 𝐲𝐚. 🕊🖤_   
  
_𝐢 𝐬𝐞𝐧𝐝 𝐦𝐲 𝐜𝐨𝐧𝐝𝐨𝐥𝐞𝐧𝐜𝐞𝐬 𝐭𝐨 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐰𝐢𝐟𝐞 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐟𝐚𝐦𝐢𝐥𝐲 𝐨𝐟 𝐜𝐡𝐚𝐝𝐰𝐢𝐜𝐤 𝐛𝐨𝐬𝐞𝐦𝐚𝐧 𝐚𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐭𝐢𝐦𝐞. 𝐠𝐨𝐝 𝐛𝐥𝐞𝐬𝐬 𝐲𝐨𝐮𝐫 𝐡𝐞𝐚𝐫𝐭𝐬 ❤_   
  
_#𝐰𝐚𝐤𝐚𝐧𝐝𝐚𝐟𝐨𝐫𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫 #𝐭𝐜𝐡𝐚𝐥𝐥𝐚𝐟𝐨𝐫𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫_

__

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first time that i have written about someone who inspires me, so am i eternally grateful for everything he's done. it's not a goodbye letter, it's more like a see ya later.


End file.
